Grief
by SiriusBlack.Oh.He'sMine
Summary: "Thankyou Harry, you're right. Fred wouldn't want this and I know that he hasn't really gone. He'll always be with me. In here." He said whilst placing his hand over his heart. Harry helps George grieve over Fred's death after the battle.


Pain rushed through his body. George Weasley had never in his life hurt as much as he did tonight. He couldn't breathe properly and he gripped his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. He wanted more than anything for that night to have been a terrible nightmare. For him to wake up at that very second and see his twin's smiling face staring at him, mischief in his eyes as they thought of new inventions for their business.

But that would not happen. He knew that as painful as it was, it would never happen again. At the thought of this a rush of emotions flooded his heart and his mind and once again the unimaginable pain pierced his body, almost causing him to pass out from shock and sadness. How was it possible to hurt so much and yet not be physically damaged? George felt like someone had rammed a knife through his chest, yet on the outside he looked perfectly normal. Well, he looked as normal as you can in a situation like this.

Why did it have to be Fred? Of course he wouldn't wish death on anyone, but why did it have to be his twin, his brother, his best friend that was taken away? He knew that the rest of his family were hurting but it was different for him. He hadn't just lost a brother; he'd lost his other half. No one would be able to understand the pain he was feeling.

He could feel the stares of his family on his back. They were sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. He could hear the soft crying of Ginny opposite him and the wailing of his mother from his side. Slowly he let go of his hair and lifted his head. He hadn't realised before, but Ron and Hermione were also there staring at him in worry. Harry was nowhere in sight, 'He must be getting some rest.' George thought to himself. All around him people were celebrating the joyous occasion. Voldermort was dead at last. They were all free to do what they wanted without having to worry about being killed every second of their lives. However some people were not cheering with happiness. Many people around the hall were sat in silence, staring at the face of their loved ones, crying at the sight of all the dead that lay before them.

"George? George darling, do you want anything? Some food or-" His mum began, but she was overcome with tears once again when she looked into his eyes. She saw the same eyes as his twin brother. The twin who had now died. Who was never coming back.

Fresh tears began to stream down his own face as he was reminded of that fact. How was he supposed to live his life without him? He didn't think it would be possible. To not have his brother by his side, to no longer be Fred and George. He had left him, left him to go through the rest of his life, trying to be happy for everybody else. But George knew that wouldn't happen. He doubted that he would ever be happy again.

With a sob, he put his head down on to the table and started scratching at his arms, trying to take some of the pain away. It didn't help. He had many cuts all over his body because of the battle, and the pain of them didn't lessen the pain he felt at the loss of Fred. Nothing could take it away, no one could. No one but Fred could help him. More sobs escaped his body, and he felt some blood trickle down his arm. He glanced and watched in silence as the thick red liquid slowly dripped down on to the floor. George hoped that his family hadn't noticed this. That would only make their pain so much worse, and the feeling of guilt would overflow his body.

"That won't help you know." He heard a familiar voice say gently from his right. Ever so slightly, he lifted his head and saw Harry staring back at him, looking grim. He had showered and was now wearing decent clothes, he also didn't look as ill as he did the day before. But he still had cuts and bruises covering his face. George was about to leave the hall, it was all too much, he just wanted everything to end, but then he remembered. Harry had lost too many people, anyone that he saw as a parental figure had died in this war. Even now he was grieving the deaths of Remus, Tonks, Fred and even Snape. Maybe he would be able to help him get through it. He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but the words came out faint and hoarse.

"How did you do it? How did you move on?" He asked. He knew at once that Harry had heard him because immediatley he tensed and grimaced. George understood that this topic might be uncomfortable for him, but he needed to know.

Sighing, Harry answered. "I didn't. I haven't moved on from the death of Sirius, Dumbledore, or even my parents. I still feel the pain of losing them, everyday. I suppose it was always easier for me as I always had Voldermort to worry about. I always had too much on my mind to grieve properly. But you can't do this to yourself George," He said motioning to his arms. George looked at his family from the corner of his eye and saw to his relief that they were all having their own conversations, although he could tell they were listening to Harry's words aswell.

George still hadn't replied, so Harry continued. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell you that it gets easier to deal with, but it doesn't. Eventually you'll be able to laugh again, smile, be happy, but it will take time. You can't do this though, you can't hurt yourself because of this. All these people around you love you and they need you to help them, as they'll help you.

"As I said, I haven't moved on, I doubt I ever will, but I can be happy and I know that you can be too. You knew Fred better than anyone and you know that he wouldn't want to see you upset, he'd want to see you laughing at Voldermort's downfall, going back to the jokeshop and living your life the best you can, and besides, he hasn't really left you. Sirius once told me, 'The ones that love us never really leave us. You can always find them in your heart." Harry finished his speech, staring George straight in they eye, trying to make him understand.

George turned away, deep in thought. What Harry had said was true, Fred would want him to move on. He would probably be watching him now, angry at him for being so upset. He would miss Fred, but he would never really leave as Harry had said. He looked back at the young wizard and smiled ever so slightly. Harry understood, he was still grieving and would probably be for a very long time. Once again, George spoke but this time his voice was much stronger.

"Thankyou Harry, you're right. Fred wouldn't want this and I know that he hasn't really gone. He'll always be with me. In here." He said whilst placing his hand over his heart.

Harry smiled and clapped him on the back. "Anytime George. Anytime."

George then turned to stare at the lifeless body of his brother, his twin. The pain hadn't gone, far from it. But he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he felt like he was able to get over it, even if it did take months, possibly years. It would happen.

With a sigh he turned around and caught Harry watching Ginny, who had now stopped crying and was currently staring at the empty space infront of her. Again, with a smile he turned to him and asked, "So, Harry. What's going on with you and my sister?"


End file.
